This invention relates to back supports, and relates more specifically to a lumbar support and a method of positioning the support across the lower back between the latter and the back of a seat.
Lower back pain is a common and widespread problem among adults, and its prevention and treatment are significant medical problems. One important cause of such pain is poor posture, particularly slouching in the sitting position in poorly designed furniture, including seats in automobiles, airplanes and theaters.
To reduce or prevent the occurrence of lower back pain, numerous lower back supports have been proposed and used. Among these are a personalized lower back cushion disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,993, which is shaped to fit the contour of a user's lower back and can be strapped to the back of a chair or other seat, and an adjustable back support disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,087 with a lumbar support cushion that is selectively adjustable on the back of a chair. Other prior devices are identified in these patents.
At the opposite end of the range of complexity are simpler cushion supports, including the adjustable cushions of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,591,306 and 1,667,626, both having means for supporting the cushions in place on a seat back, and the rack-like adjustable back rest of U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,804. The extreme of simplicity is a folded towel that can be placed between the small of the back and a seat back as an expedient.
Despite these and other proposed approaches for lower back support, the problem remains unsolved. The present invention provides a simplified and improved support, particularly well adapted for use by the traveller in an automobile, an airplane or the like.